This application relates to a sealed compressor wherein a counterweight is configured to drive a suction fluid downwardly along a path to cool an electric motor associated with the compressor.
Sealed compressors are known, and typically include a housing defined by a center shell and opposed end caps. The center shell receives a compressor pump unit, which operates to compress a fluid and deliver the fluid from a suction port to a discharge port. An electric motor is received within the housing and operates to drive the compressor pump unit.
The housing typically defines sealed chambers including a discharge plenum and a suction plenum. The plenums are separated by structure within the housing. Often, fluid moving into the suction pressure plenum from the suction port is utilized to cool the electric motor before it is delivered to the compressor pump unit. Any number of techniques are utilized to provide this cooling, and to improve the flow of the suction pressure refrigerant over the motor. However, further improvements are still necessary.